


walk me home (again)

by twoorangecookies



Series: walk me home [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, both are 18, lots of talking, some minor other rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: It's been two nights since their last walk, and a lot has happened since then. They became Power Rangers, they saved the world, and now Kimberly Hart asks Trini Gomez to walk her home. They talk, they comfort one another, and they say things they've been longing to say for weeks (maybe longer).
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: walk me home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747255
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	walk me home (again)

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment in the walk me home series! If you haven't listened to the song by P!nk, you should! It's very much a canon song for these two, in my opinion. It also inspired both of these fics! I covered a lot in this one, and I hope you enjoy it! If you're a big fan of the movie, read this fic! (BTW, I headcanon them both as 18 at the time of the movie, so that's why this isn't tagged Underage despite showing them having sex.) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this one! I have put a lot into it and I'm so excited to share it with all of you. Favorite part? Part you wish I'd done more with? Lemme know! Special thanks to bluearrow126 on tumblr for being my cheerleader on this one!

_ "walk me home in the dead of night  
'cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind  
say you'll stay with me tonight  
'cause there is so much wrong going on" _

* * *

Kimberly was exhausted as they all sat around the campfire again. She could tell it was going to become their thing, and she didn’t mind so much, except none of them had really slept the night before. And they had almost died. She was tired. But everyone seemed to need their connection for a bit longer, and if she had to admit it she needed it, too. There was something about almost dying with four other people that really brought you together.

So Kim sat there with her bottle of beer and laughed with her friends at silly jokes all while avoiding really talking about everything that had happened since their last campfire. None of them were ready to talk about it much more than they had already. They’d spent the rest of the day hanging out on the cliffs, talking and swimming, and generally being kids. They’d sort of touched the topic of the battle, of being in that pit, but not enough to really get their pain out. Not that Kim wanted to admit she carried pain over it. She was fine. She would  _ be _ fine. 

Trini, on the other hand…

Kim kept glancing at the other girl across the flames, and Trini was laughing and joking with everyone else. She looked fine, but then she would turn her head just right and the light from the fire would hit her, and Kim would see the healing scars. For some reason it set a boiling rage off inside of Kim. If they hadn’t already slapped Rita into space she could see herself kicking the woman’s ass to hell and back for what she had done to Trini. Kim knew Trini could take care of herself, she had gone toe to toe with Rita without armour and lived to  _ not _ talk about it, but Kim still hated that she hadn’t been there. She hated that anyone had dared touch  _ her _ Trini.

_ Her Trini _ ...well, that was a lot to unpack, wasn’t it?

Kim quickly swallowed down the last of her beer with that thought and was relieved to see Zack kicking dirt over the fire while the others stood to go. She was never one to hurry home, but she really wanted to sleep. Maybe for another 24 hours, that’d be nice. Jason gave her a half smile and wave and she nodded to him, but her eyes and mind were on Trini, and Trini seemed to be studying her shoes. Kim would rather not do this in front of the guys, but she also didn’t want Trini to leave before she had the chance. She walked around the fire to Trini’s side and watched her, the dimming fire lighting up her face in a beautifully poetic way that Kim just didn’t have the words for. 

“Walk me home?” Kim asked, soft enough for only them to hear.

Trini glanced up with a raised brow and studied her, then shook her head. “Damn, I’m hearin’ echoes of the past.”

“Shut up, and walk me home.”

Trini still said nothing. Kim’s heart began to sink just as Trini finally spoke up. “Okay. Imma walk you home, Princess, ‘cuz you look like you got a thing or two to say, and I wanna get it over with and go to bed.” 

“I’m not a princess.”

“I know, Princess.” Kim’s heart lifted again and she tried to contain her grin. No matter what they were or weren’t, no matter what the tearing-off of her locker door had meant, or the donut had meant, Kim knew they were at least friends, and god, she had craved that for so long. “A’ight, c’mon, go,” Trini said, waving Kim forward.

“Goodnight ladies,” Zack said from beside the fire, bowing.

“Goodnight!” Billy called out.

“Night Billy, night Zack,” they said at the same time, before laughing and moving towards the trail that led to Kim’s house. “Night Jase!” They shouted out together, followed by another bout of laughter.

“Now you’re crazy  _ girls _ ,” Zack called after them.

The two started down the trail, pulling their jackets tight at the sudden chill in the air. Kim usually tried to keep her spirits high, but she was so over exhausted that she had less control over it than usual. She could tell. If Trini said the right thing, Kim was afraid she’d spill everything on her mind. She fell silent and watched her feet while they walked, calmed a little by the wind in the trees and by Trini’s soft breathing.

“You did good today,” Trini said quietly after a while. “I just...been wantin’ to tell you.” 

Kim felt her cheeks warm. Not a feeling she usually got when someone told her something she knew, but it wasn’t a bad feeling in front of Trini. “Really?”

“Hell yeah. You were...awesome.”

“So were you.” Kim lifted her head to look at her friend, and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked forward again awkwardly. “I mean...I would’ve been more awesome if I’d kept us out of that pit.” She tried to make a joke, but the pain could be heard in her voice and she knew it.

“Hey.” Trini took a step closer and reached out to wrap her fingers around Kim’s wrist. “That wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“We all almost died,” Kim whispered, hauntedly. 

Trini squeezed Kim’s wrist tighter. “But we didn’t. We grew. Literally.”

There were more words, more about that moment on the tip of Kim’s tongue, but she swallowed them down. She was too scared to say them. How she had been afraid of losing Trini, too scared of seeing the fear in Trini’s features to look at her in what she thought were her final moments. She cleared her throat. “Then you slapped that bitch into another dimension... _ that _ was impressive.”

“Hey, don’t mess with the T-Dawg,” Trini said with a shrug, dropping Kim’s wrist. Kim felt colder at the loss, but didn’t let it show.

“T-Dawg?” She asked, doubtfully.

“Yeah, that’s what my peeps call me.”

“No one calls you that. And the only ‘peeps’ you have are us.”

“You’re just jealous,” Trini said. “It’s cool.”

Kim laughed and shook her head. “You’re the worst.”

“Excuse you, I’m the best,” Trini argued. “ _ So much _ the best that I went outta my way to come check on you last night.”

“What?” Kim frowned. “Wait. Like, after the campfire?”

“Yeah.” Trini stared ahead, jaw set, seeming to realize where she had taken the conversation. Judging by the look on her face she was suddenly regretting bringing it up. Kim was still lost on her statement.

“Before…” The words trailed on Kim’s tongue. She thought about it. Trini came to see her, but she was talking to Jason -- why, she still wasn’t sure -- but she’d been at Jason’s, and Trini...went home? Went to bed? Got attacked. “If...if I’d been home…”

“I waited awhile,” Trini said. “But the house was all dark so I just hopped the bus--” ( _ On top _ of the bus, it would later come to light), “--and went home. Got in, went to bed, and...Rita on my ceiling.”

“Fuck,” Kim gasped. She would have rather talked to Trini last night, of course she would have, but she had been stupid and went to Jason’s instead. Scared of that peck on Trini’s lips. Scared of what Trini might say. Tried to plead to their leader that...what? Kim wasn’t good? That she  _ was _ good? But she could have been home, with Trini, and Trini would have been safe from Rita. “If I’d been home you wouldn’t have been attacked,” she finally said carefully, scared to even speak the words into existence.

“Nah, we don’t know that. Maybe she’d have found me at your place. I wouldn’t want that even more,” Trini said.

Kim really didn’t know which part of it to think about first. That Trini had been worried enough about her to come to her house, or that she could have kept Trini from getting attacked like she had been. Kim still didn’t know the extent of the attack, Trini hadn’t told them, but she knew it must have been bad. “I’m sorry,” Kim said.

“Don’t,” Trini said, a little sharply. “Really, Kim. It’s okay.”

“How is it okay?”

“She gave me a lead on kickin’ her ass,” Trini answered. “If she hadn’t come after me we’d still be wonderin’ where she is and when she’s comin’. When I said I’d give my life for yours...I fuckin’ meant it, Kimberly.”

Kim let out a sigh. Just because they’d all said it didn’t mean she wanted Trini to. She honestly didn’t think her life was worth Trini’s. Not by a longshot. “Why did you try to see me?” She had a feeling then that she knew, but she needed to hear it.

“I dunno,” Trini answered. Silence fell between them for several moments before Trini spoke again. “I knew somethin’ was up with you. Figured the thing you didn’t wanna talk about at the campfire was Ty and Amanda, and I guess...I wanted you to know it was okay. That you didn’t owe that to us. Telling us. Well, tellin’ them.”

“I told Jason.”

“Ah,” Trini answered.

Kim instantly felt like she was in the wrong from that single sound. Wrong in telling Jason. Being with him. Guilt ached in her heart. “I just...thought if I told Jason, as our leader, I could...I don’t know. Find...peace.”

“Did you?”

“No,” Kim admitted.

“You should. Find peace.”

“It’s hard.”

“I know.” 

They were quiet again, and Kim felt disappointment in the fact that they were close to her house. She was suddenly wide awake and didn’t want their time to end. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for not being home. I know you said...but I can’t. Not if I could have kept you from going through that.”

Trini suddenly pushed Kim off the path and back against a tree. She had a steeled-over gaze on Kim. “Don’t do that. Don’t take that on for me.”

“Trini-”

“I mean it, Kim. Don’t take that on. What happened happened. I’m okay.”

Kim could vaguely feel the warmth of Trini’s hand on her stomach, but her own guilt overpowered it. “When we met on the bleachers, and I saw what she had done to you…”

“I’m okay, Kim. Look at me.” Trini’s gaze softened. “I’m right here, and I’m okay.”

“We’re not okay,” Kim answered shakily. She knew Trini couldn’t honestly disagree. None of them were okay after what they’d been through. She settled her roaming eyes on Trini’s face and saw the girl staring up at her earnestly, clenching Kim’s shirt tight in her fists.

“We will be,” Trini said, determination in her tone.

“What makes you so sure?” Kim stared at Trini, watched the other girl’s gaze fall between them as she considered her words further. It was something Kim admired about Trini. She wasn’t just quiet, she was careful and precise with her words.

“Remember school yesterday?” Trini asked slowly. 

“When you tore my locker door off?” Kim asked, remembering it well. It was the moment she realized just how badly she wanted the other girl. How much it wasn’t just a little crush or wanting something a little physical with someone pretty. “Or do you mean after that when we went and got donuts?” And when she realized just how much fun she could have with Trini, and how much she enjoyed being herself around Trini.

A small smile spread up one corner of Trini’s lips. “After the locker,” she said. “Before the donuts.” She tilted her head up, something crookedly playful in her gaze, to look at Kim. “There was somethin’ else...I wish I’d done. That I wanted to do. And I think....tonight....if I don’t try, I never will.”

Kim frowned. “What?” She truly didn’t know where Trini was taking it, and she was worried she’d tell Kim off finally. Maybe Kim reeked of desperation for her.

“This.” Trini took a breath before leaning up on her toes and pressing her lips to Kim’s. Kim’s eyes fluttered shut and her hand fell to the small of Trini’s back to hold her close as she returned the kiss. Trini pressed Kim closer to the tree, and it should have been uncomfortable for Kim, but she didn’t care one bit. She’d been thinking about kissing Trini ever since two nights before when she had pecked the girl goodnight. She’d been thinking about more, and suddenly she was getting it. She sighed and slowly let her tongue explore Trini’s wam mouth, excitement coursing through her body. She had kissed Ty a million different times probably, and never once had his kiss felt as exhilarating as Trini’s. They broke apart, and Trini fell back on her feet to look up at Kim. “That’s how I know we’ll be okay,” Trini said simply. 

“Because...we’re good at kissing each other?” Kim was confused. 

“‘Cause...we can. ‘Cause we can still feel good....and ‘cause you deserve to…” Trini shrugged and looked at her feet. “To feel good.” Trini had a soft smile on her lips, and Kim was entranced by it for a moment, but then she put both arms around Trini and tugged her in for another kiss. She had slowly been realizing that Trini was full of good words, but even more she was realizing that Trini was full of all of the  _ right _ words, and it felt so good to Kim to hear them in earnest. Trini pressed to her completely and kissed back, and Kim felt her own heart pounding in her chest. It hadn’t pounded like that since they were in that fiery pit, but this was a much better reason for it to pound. She felt Trini’s fingertips creep up her shirt against her skin, and she shuddered. She was so turned on, from a  _ kiss _ , and she really wanted to keep kissing Trini for as long as she could. She pulled from Trini’s lips and kissed her cheek.

“Keep walking me home?”

“What, don’t like this part?” Trini asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

“I like this part a lot,” Kim replied, honestly. She wasn’t sure she could ever be anything but honest with Trini from that point on. “But my couch would be more comfortable than a tree.”

Trini laughed at that and damn Kim loved her laugh. “Okay, Princess. Let’s go.” Trini pulled away from Kim and took her hand. Kim grinned and followed Trini back onto the path. “m’glad I tore your locker door down now,” Trini said. “Apparently, it won me some points.”

Kim squeezed Trini’s hand. “If you’re going to keep reminding me about that it might not.”

“Oh I think it will,” Trini said, assuredly. 

“Cocky, much?”

“Look who’s talkin’,  _ Princess _ !” That name both annoyed Kim and set her insides on fire. She knew Trini was trying to get under her skin. 

“Well, I’m Kimberly Hart. I have a right to be cocky.”

“Oh, I see. Uh-huh.” Trini tried to sound offended, but Kim could see the smile on her lips. Kim shook her head and tugged Trini off the path and down her driveway. The house was dark, as usual, and she knew her parents weren’t home. In a way it upset her, because she’d been through so much and she wanted them to care, but she was also glad they weren’t because she had Trini and she wanted the girl to herself. She unlocked the door and led the way inside, turning lights on, then closed it and locked it. Kim glanced at the living room, always perfect and neat, then looked at Trini. 

“How about we go to my room?”

“I look that easy?”

“No!” Kim said sharply as she shook her head. “No, I just mean...my room is my space. I want you to see it.”

Trini laughed and nodded. “It’s fine, Kim. You should see your face right now.”

Kim gave Trini a look. Tried to. Her reflex to smile when looking at Trini’s face just overtook her. “Funny. Come on.” Kim moved for the stairs and pulled Trini behind her, who was looking around as they went. Kim knew her house appeared warm and welcoming, but there was a coldness that ran underneath, which she felt every moment she was in it. She pulled Trini into her room and shut the door quickly. Her room didn’t feel cold, her room felt like home.

“Nice,” Trini said with a low whistle as she looked around at the pink walls, four-poster bed, and large makeup vanity.

“Thank you,” Kim said. She kicked her shoes off and climbed onto her bed and waited for Trini to join her. Trini took off her shoes more carefully, didn’t kick them across the room like Kim had done, and moved to sit beside her. 

“Can’t believe I’m in  _ the _ Kimberly Hart’s bedroom.”

“Not many make it through the door,” Kim replied. She moved her pillows up against the headboard and leaned back on them. “You’re lucky, Trini Gomez.”

“Am I?” Trini turned back to look at her, a smile on her lips, and Kim nodded.

“The only girl, or boy, I want in my room right now,” Kim admitted.

“Wow, I  _ am _ lucky,” Trini said. She scooted up the bed and mirrored Kim, placing the pillows as a backrest to relax against them. Her eyes closed. “And tired.  _ Damn _ , I’m tired.”

“We could go to sleep,” Kim offered. She stared at Trini and took advantage of the moment to just study her; take her in. Trini was really beautiful. It felt like a secret only she knew, and she wanted to keep that secret to herself.

“We could…” Trini trailed off.

“Or?”

“Or go back to makin’ out,” Trini smirked and opened one eye halfway to look at Kim. Kim beamed and leaned in to kiss Trini before Trini could suggest anything else. Trini kissed her back, her fingers going into Kim’s hair, and what started off as a gentle kiss quickly became heated. There was a back and forth push with their kiss that they eventually gave up on in exchange for laying on their sides and kissing one another. Kim was more than okay with that. 

Every kiss exchanged with Trini woke Kim up more, and she suddenly couldn’t imagine ever sleeping if it meant she had to stop kissing Trini. The heat and fire she had felt watching Trini’s strong grip tear that locker door down had returned, but it was more. It felt like her every sense was suddenly heightened. She pulled from the kiss so they could both gasp for air, and while they tried to catch their breaths she ran her lips down Trini’s neck. She was extra soft and careful over Trini’s wounds, but kissed them sweetly, and the pain in her chest at not protecting Trini grew. 

“Kim,” Trini gasped, raw and gravely. Kim ignored her and pulled the collar of Trini’s shirt down a little so she could get the other scratches. She knew they’d heal quickly, but somehow she thought her kisses could hurry that process. “Kim...Princess,” Trini whispered, her fingers in Kim’s hair again. Kim broke from her ministrations and looked up at Trini. Trini was breathing hard, lips parted, and was staring at her with a darkened gaze.

“Take your shirt off,” Kim demanded softly.

“Wha-...why?” 

Kim pushed off Trini’s flannel then grabbed the bottom hem of Trini’s tee and started to pull it up. Trini leaned up to get it over her head and toss it aside. Kim’s eyes gazed over Trini in her white bra, and she licked her lips. She wanted more, right away, but she controlled herself. She leaned back to Trini’s neck and shoulder and returned to kissing her injuries, now made easier without the shirt in the way. Somehow in her work, she ended up on top of Trini, their bodies pressed tight together. Trini reached down for Kim’s chin and lifted it. Kim met her eyes.

“That’s enough of that,” Trini said. “You can’t make it unhappen by kissing them all night.”

“I can try,” Kim said, stubbornly, actually believing it.

A little smile curled Trini’s lips. “Thank you, Princess, but that’s not what I need from you. I can get over that….I  _ can’t _ get over you here with your shirt still on when mine isn’t. s’not fair.”

That made Kim grin. She leaned up on her knees and pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it, leaving her only in her pink bra and pants. “That better?”

Trini stared at Kim, at her chest and the pink strappy bra over it, and her eyes seemed to go crossed. “I...I don’t even know how to take that off…” 

“Oh, you wanna take it off, huh? With yours still on?” Kim raised a brow and watched Trini swallow.

“Maybe...we need to slow down.”

That felt like ice water thrown on her, and Kim tilted her head. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Trini gasped out. “But...it’s all...goin’ kinda fast.”

“Way I see it…” Kim said, setting her hands to Trini’s hips and running them up and down her skin slowly, before moving for the button on her jeans. “We almost died today. But we didn’t. Because we saved the damn world.” She popped the button open, and Trini didn’t stop her. “We deserve to feel as good as we fucking want.” Kim could see Trini’s eyes dilate with her curse, and it made her smirk.

“You, uh...you make a good point,” Trini said with a nod. She lifted her hips and Kim chuckled and tugged the jeans down Trini’s soft legs. Kim dropped her jeans off the side of the bed and crawled back up Trini’s body.

“Glad you see it my way,” she said.

Trini sat up and Kim held on to her waist. “I just gotta ask…” Trini ran her hands over Kim’s shoulders and down over her chest and the pink straps of her bra. “Why you gotta wear these? Huh?” Trini reached behind Kim’s back for a clasp that wasn’t there and fumbled around for a moment. “How the hell do you get this thing off??” She sounded truly frustrated, and Kim had to bite back a laugh. She grabbed Trini’s hands and guided them to the back of her neck.

“There’s a clasp here, and then you pull the whole thing off.”

“...you didn’t tell me why,” Trini grumbled, unclasping the button that held the straps to Kim’s neck.

“They’re a fashion statement.”

“They’re a _ slow Trini down _ statement.”

Kim let herself laugh at that and rocked her hips down into Trini’s. “Practice makes perfect.”

That made the corner of Trini’s lips jerk up. “So...you think me an’ you will have a lotta practice at this?”

“Hope so,” Kim nodded. “First time is never perfect, is it?”

“Gotta point,” Trini said. She got her fingers under the bra and gently pulled it over Kim’s head. Kim watched Trini stare at her boobs for a moment. 

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Trini said, voice faraway. “You’re gorgeous, Princess.”

“Not a princess,” Kim huffed. She shook her hair back and leaned in to run her fingers down the backs of Trini’s shoulders, then she unclasped Trini’s bra and tugged it away. It was her turn to stare. She couldn’t  _ not _ stare. Trini had incredible boobs, and Kim always  _ had _ been a boob girl. “Wow,” she whispered.

“Like what you see?” Trini asked, mockingly.

“Lay down,” Kim said, her voice thick. Trini did as told, and Kim leaned over her to flutter soft kisses across the swell of both breasts. She heard Trini’s breath hitch, but she was too enamored by what she was doing to feel pride in that sound. She felt Trini’s fingers thread through her hair.

“You, uh...done this before? With a girl?” Trini asked.

Kim paused and tipped her head up to look at Trini wryly. “You really think I had a naked picture of Amanda for no reason?”

“A’ight...so...just have  _ her _ to compete with, of all people...no pressure,” Trini said.

Kim raked her teeth over one of Trini’s nipples, getting a gorgeous gasp from the other girl. “It’s not any pressure,” she said. She repeated her action on the other side. “Amanda wishes she were hot as you are.” She glanced up again and saw disbelief in Trini’s eyes.

“You just sayin’ that?”

“No, Trin, I’m not,” Kim murmured, kissing the valley between her breasts. “I noticed you and how hot you are and could never tell Amanda she was hot again without it being a lie. Hell, I never even wanted her again after I saw you.”

“Mmm.” Trini’s fingers gently brushed the hair from Kim’s face. “Big Damn Hero and sweet talker all in one…”

Letting Trini’s words echo around them for a moment, Kim sucked one of her nipples between her lips. She felt Trini’s body rise off the bed and heard her soft moan. Kim kissed down the underside of Trini’s breast before lifting her head and moving to the other. She paused. “Some time you’ll have to accept that I’m telling you the truth, not just sweet talking you.” And she dropped down to explore the skin of that breast slowly.

“It’s...hard,” Trini whispered after a moment. Kim hummed and went to work on her nipple. “I haven’t...really had people who think those things ‘bout me.” She moaned again at Kim’s work, and her fingers tightened in Kim’s hair.

Kim released her nipple with a pop and stared at her. “Well...you’ve got me now. And before you ask, this isn’t a one time thing. At least, I hope it isn’t.”

“Not for me either,” Trini promised. And she pulled Kim back to her lips for a deep kiss. Kim settled against Trini and kissed her while holding her hips. She wasn’t usually patient in sex, but she found herself wanting to savor every moment of it with Trini. To bring every second as much pleasure as much as possible for the girl beneath her. She knew her heart was pounding in her chest, knew that Trini could probably feel it, but she liked it. Liked that someone could make her heart do that. “Pants off, Princess,” Trini whispered against Kim’s lips.

“Wasn’t that a Disney movie?”

“Watch a lot of Disney movies?”

Kim leaned up with an offended gasp. “No!” She sat back to get her pants off and kick them to the floor, then leaned over Trini again. 

Trini laughed and held Kim close, wrapping a leg around Kim’s to keep her there. “ _ Sure _ , Princess.”

“One day you’re going to get sick of that nickname, and you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

“Nah, I won’t.” Trini’s two hands moved up to brush Kim’s hair back, and she cupped Kim’s face. “Be like sayin’ I’ll get sick of lookin’ at this face.”

“I know I don’t,” Kim joked. It made Trini grin, and Kim immediately vowed to tell Trini all of her best jokes forever, just to keep seeing that grin. Maybe even her bad ones, too.

“Kiss me, dummy,” Trini whispered. Kim obliged immediately. Their kiss started teasingly, but quickly heated up with a fevered need. They rocked together and held each other tightly, and they kissed until Kim finally had to break it for her own soft groans. Trini’s body felt so soft, but hard beneath her own. Amanda had always felt boney, and Ty never let her be on top. But Trini felt perfect. A mix of all the right things. And her arms around Kim...nothing had ever felt so sure and reliable. She knew her face was probably red already from the heat of it all, from how good it felt. 

Kim’s hand slipped down Trini’s hip and thigh, and she lifted herself to press her fingers between Trini’s legs. Trini easily parted them for her, and Kim pressed her hand over Trini’s damp panties. The girl beneath her gave out a shuddered moan that sent a shiver down Kim’s spine. She pressed her touch tight and found her way to Trini’s clit and circled it a few times.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Trini gasped into Kim’s shoulder. “Please fuck me.” 

Always one to typically tease at least a little first, Kim didn’t want to. She wanted to feel Trini as close as possible. She lifted herself once more to get Trini’s panties down her legs then settled just beside her. Trini kicked them the rest of the way off and spread herself for Kim, and Kim got lost staring at her for a moment. “Damn,” Kim said softly. “You’re...so beautiful.”

“Ki-iim, I will literally die if you don’t put your fingers in me.”

Kim chuckled and ran her fingers over Trini’s pubic bone. “Okay, okay,” she assured. Her hand slid down between Trini’s legs and her fingers ran through her folds. “How’s this, baby?” She played the nickname lowly on her tongue and realized that she liked how it sounded. Trini must have too, because she moaned out again. Kim watched Trini’s face as she slowly pressed two fingers into her, and she watched Trini’s mouth fall open. Kim was sure if she were a guy she’d have made a mess right there. “You feel good,” she whispered. Really good. Amanda always felt like fun, but never  _ good _ . She started moving her fingers, slow at first, and dropped down to kiss Trini’s jaw. How long had she admired that strong jaw line? Too long.

“Faster,” Trini begged.

“Kay,” Kim answered. She picked up speed with her fingers and stared down at Trini’s face. She was sure she could just watch the whole thing play out on Trini’s face and be happy. But she also wanted to be kissing her again. So she did. Trini kissed her back, clawing her blunt nails up Kim’s back. Kim moaned into Trini’s mouth. 

“B-bite me,” Trini gasped. With a raised brow, Kim nudged her nose along Trini’s cheek and jaw, then sunk her teeth into Trini’s neck gently. “Harder!” Kim did as asked and bit down harder. She curled her fingers deep inside Trini. Trini moaned loudly, and Kim was thankful all over again that her parents weren’t home. She herself had no plans on being quiet. She softly licked the spot on Trini’s neck and watched as it turned red, and that turned her on even more. True, she hated that Rita had marked her girl, but  _ her _ ? She was allowed to.

“Never realized you liked a little pain,” Kim murmured. She found a clean patch of skin and sucked on it, hard. Trini moaned out again.

“From...the right...p-pers-oh!” Kim bit down again. “So good,” Trini whispered.

Kim moved her thumb to find Trini’s clit and started fast circles against it. “What else do you like?”

Trini’s head dropped back, her mouth open, and she gasped in beat to Kim’s touch. “Three fingers.” Kim grinned and pulled her hand free to gingerly add a third finger, then continued the fast pace. She kissed the reddening skin of Trini’s neck and waited a moment before biting again. She felt Trini’s walls clench around her fingers, but didn’t slow. A few beats later she felt Trini’s orgasm hit her. “ _ Dios mío, Princesa _ !”

“Fuck, that was hot,” Kim gasped, pulling up to look down at Trini. She slowed her fingers and pulled them free. “Really hot.”

“Felt...really good,” Trini gasped, trying to catch her breath. When she did, she grabbed Kim’s face in her hands and pulled her down for another kiss. Kim was happy to kiss her for a bit, her turn...not all that forgotten. She settled in close and enjoyed kissing Trini. Which was new for her. Usually her own orgasm was more important to her than kissing, but kissing Trini was a whole new kind of kissing. Finally, they parted and Trini just lay there with a far-off look in her eyes. “Wow, Princess…”

“You’re the wow one,” Kim commented. “I never...knew just watching someone could be so hot.”

“Maybe you’ve been havin’ sex with the wrong people.”

“I’m with the right one now,” Kim replied smoothly.

Trini laughed and looked at her. “Damn right you are.” She took a few more breaths before easily flipping Kim beneath her. She sat up on Kim’s hips. “And I’m ‘bout to show you how right.”

“Are you?” Kim lay beneath Trini, staring up at the angel on top of her, and she felt herself tremble in anticipation. “Wait. My turn. How many girls have  _ you _ been with?”

Trini’s hands slid up and down Kim’s naked body reverently. “Two. One was once, and wasn’t very good. The other...a lot, but...she never made me come like that.”

“I almost feel like I should be jealous anyway.”

“No, you shouldn’t. You’re so much prettier than her, and better at this,” Trini promised.

“Okay, now I feel good.”

With another laugh Trini dipped down and kissed Kim lightly on the beauty mark above her top lip. “You should...and hopefully a lot better in a second.” She kissed down Kim’s jaw and neck and across her collarbone. “I’mma make you feel good now, Princess.”

Kim closed her eyes to take in every feeling. “Don’t make empty promises, Gomez.”

“Oh, I’m not, Hart. Promise.” She kissed down Kim’s chest and over her breast, and got to work playing with it right. She kissed and flicked, and sucked and nipped, then kissed some more. Kim groaned loudly at how she could feel all of it throughout her body. 

“Mm, that’s good,” Kim hummed. “But don’t get lost.”

Trini’s lips dragged down Kim’s ribs and stomach, and Kim felt her muscles twitch under the touch. She tried to not feel self-conscious about the reaction, but quickly realized she didn’t care. Trini’s lips were on her hip, pink panties tugged down achingly slowly, and nails dragged down Kim’s leg as Trini removed the fabric. Trini continued her work quietly, not giving in to the small dirty words that Kim had, and kissed her way back up Kim’s leg to settle between them. Kim stared down at her, awestruck, and she was entranced by how Trini looked down there. Kim licked her lips and leaned her head back to relax as she felt Trini’s mouth move up her thigh and nip at her skin softly. Kim moaned out loudly from the anticipation and she felt Trini chuckle against her. But then there was nothing. A moment later, she could still feel Trini’s body against her leg, her hair on her skin, but nothing else. Kim let it go for a beat longer, waiting, but then she lifted her head to complain.

“Trin, wha-” Trini’s mouth opened against her, warmly, and Kim’s head fell back with another moan. “Oh go- _ od _ ,” she cried out. Trini’s mouth was hot on her, her tongue fast, and her nose pressed hard into Kim’s clit. Kim let her hands fall into Trini’s hair and lock into it to hold her close, and her gasps of pleasure bounced around the room. “Oh, Trini!” She cried out. She locked her heels on Trini’s back and rocked her hips up. Trini’s hands pushed her hips back down as she worked, bringing a buzz to Kim’s body. “Good...so good…” Kim mumbled, nearly incoherent already. Suddenly, Trini pushed two fingers into Kim, and Kim’s back arched off the bed. She cried out and tugged Trini’s hair harder, feeling Trini moan against her clit. Kim’s head was in a cloud, and she closed her eyes and let herself feel the pleasure coursing through her body. 

Kim felt tears prick at her eyes from how good she felt, and she felt her body close to release already. She was surprised. It usually took her a little longer, but Trini seemed to be playing her body perfectly. She could feel Trini’s fingers pounding away inside of herself.

“Ta-talk to me,” she murmured. “Please.” She felt Trini sucking a spot into her thigh and whimpered in need of her orgasm, always brought on quicker with some dirty talk.

“I’m better at showing than telling,” Trini finally said. “But...you’re so hot, Princess.” She moved her tongue over Kim’s clit some more before glancing up. “You feel so hot and warm on my fingers…” 

Kim looked down and saw Trini staring up at her with flushed cheeks. Kim reached down to brush her thumb to one. “We’ll work on your dirty talk.” Trini smirked and dropped her mouth to Kim again, and Kim let her body rise from the bed as she took in all the pleasure. It wasn’t much longer until her body gave in and her orgasm washed over her. She cried out Trini’s name loudly, repeatedly, as she rode it out. 

Trini kissed her way back up Kim’s body and found her lips with a deep kiss. Kim wrapped her arms around Trini and kissed her back. “I can’t believe we just did that,” Kim laughed softly against Trini’s lips.

“Not glad we did?” Trini kissed the corner of Kim’s mouth.

“No, I’m really, really glad. You’re...so good at that.” 

“Only because I wanted it so badly,” Trini murmured, brushing her lips up Kim’s cheek to her ear. “And because you taste so good.”

Kim felt a shiver hit her back. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm, delicious.” Trini nipped Kim’s ear and kissed a line down her neck.

“You’re going to make me want more before long,” Kim said, hands sliding along Trini’s back. “And at that rate, we’ll never get any sleep.”

“Maybe I don’t need any.” Trini closed her lips over the pulse in Kim’s neck and sucked softly on it. Kim let out a breathy moan.

“You’re trying to kill me.”

“Very much not,” Trini replied. She lifted her head to look at Kim, and Kim met her gaze. “But it feels damn good to be alive and be here with you.” Trini paused and licked her lips. “When we were goin’ down, gettin’ pushed into that pit….all I could think about was you. The others, yeah, but mostly you. How much I regretted not having more time with you.”

“Well, you’ve got all the time with me that you want now,” Kim assured her. She gathered Trini’s hair and pushed it back from her face. “I know this is our first time together, but...I know you’re all I want. To date, to kiss...more.”

“Me too, Princess,” Trini said, a soft smile on her lips that warmed Kim through and through. “I didn’t start anything with you with lesser intentions.”

“Why did you?”

“What do you mean?” Trini rested her head in her hand, still laying against Kim.

“I mean...why me?” Kim’s gaze fell. She couldn’t meet Trini’s. She talked a good game, and usually believed a pretty good game about herself, but those doubts were still there. Doubts brought from so many people who just didn’t understand her, or didn’t try.

Trini smiled warmly and cupped Kim’s face in her free hand. “Because. You’re strong, and one of the most capable people I’ve ever met. Mostly...because that night that we ran away at the mines….you were right beside me. Everyone went their own ways, but you...you were right there with me. And every time we learned something new, every new piece of information, it was your eyes that found mine. We all went through it together, and the guys...they mean so much to me, but you’re the one that was there with me every second. I...I never had that before.” Trini’s eyes had slipped away themselves after a moment of talking, and Kim just watched her; fascinated. She had no idea that what was to her a crush, a minor obsession really, had meant so much to Trini.

“Remember when Alpha asked us why we kept looking at each other?” Kim asked, a slight smirk on her lips. “I thought I was busted.” Kim brushed Trini’s hair back again. “I thought everyone was going to see through me and see...I don’t know, hearts in my eyes when I looked at you.”

“Well, I got some pretty damn big heart-eyes for you, Princess. So I won’t judge.”

“Trin?”

“Yeah?”

“I so,  _ so _ want to make you come again,” Kim began, then her voice turned into a whine. “But I’m so fucking tired.”

Trini laughed and moved off of Kim so they could get under the blankets. “We can sleep,” she assured. “Long as you know I intend to hold onto you all night.”

“I think you mean morning at this point,” Kim argued. “Besides, I do the holding.”

“We can hold each other,” Trini reasoned. She lifted Kim’s arm and snuggled under it, then wrapped her arm around Kim’s waist tightly. “Just like this.”

Kim reached over to turn the lamp off before snuggling down against Trini. “Okay, this works for me.” Trini tilted her head back to kiss Kim gently.

“Night, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Trini.”

“Hey Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you keep talking about when you saw me? You didn’t know I existed until the night outside the spaceship.”

Kim felt her cheeks burn, but the fact that they had just done what they had done, and were in the dark, made it easier for her to speak out. “I saw you a year ago. When you first started at Angel Grove High. It was a Tuesday before second period, and you were walking around with that girl Emma, who shows the new kids around. And...I was still such a bitch, but I remember looking at you and thinking you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen up close. Or maybe just ever. And after that, I noticed when you were near. In the hall, in class...do you know how hard it is to study when you already have ADHD plus someone who looks like you is in the same room? You make it impossible, Trin. And it’s my fault that Amanda made your life hell, because she saw how I looked at you, but I...I didn’t know how to stop. And that night, when I tried to introduce you to everyone...I don’t know why I lied, but it just came out. I knew your name, I knew what class we shared, and I knew how long it had been since I’d first seen you. But my bullshit came out. And I’m sorry, because you deserve to be seen and known. You deserve to have every eye on you, but I don’t want anyone’s eyes but mine on you.” Kim paused, tried not to hit her head at the word vomit she had just let out. “You deserve to be  _ seen _ , Trini.” Silence followed her words, and Kim wondered if Trini had fallen asleep halfway through, but then she felt Trini’s lips press tightly to her cheek, and she smiled softly.

“Thank you for seeing me, Princess,” Trini whispered.

“Thank you for seeing  _ me _ ,” Kim replied. She settled closer to Trini and closed her eyes, feeling a new sense of settlement after her words.

It felt like just moments later, but it was probably an hour or more, when Trini started to thrash against Kim’s arm. Kim came to, blinked wearily as she got her bearings, and looked down. Trini was still asleep, but she was clearly having a bad dream. Kim frowned and leaned over Trini slightly. “Trin,” she whispered. She brushed Trini’s wild bedhead down. “Trin…” She kissed her forehead. “Sssh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Trini still moved violently beside her, panting and whispering words Kim couldn’t make out. Kim leaned over her more. “Trini!” She called out. “Wake up!”

Trini did. Her eyes whipped open and she looked around frantically. Kim tried to hug her closer. “What’s happenin’?” Trini gasped.

“Nightmare, I think,” Kim said, concern evident in her tone. Her free hand ran through Trini’s hair and settled on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Was Rita,” Trini mumbled, her voice still heavy from her sleep. “She was here...tried to attack you....I tried to stop her.” Trini’s eyes widened. “I tried to stop her, Kim, I did!”

“Hey hey, it was just a dream,” Kim murmured. She dropped down and kissed Trini’s forehead. “You don’t need to save me, because I’m okay. We’re both okay.”

“She was here!” Trini sat up, pushing Kim off of herself. “Like last night, but worse. I-I tried to make her come after me instead, but...she wanted you.”

Kim sat up beside Trini and began to rub her back. “She’s gone. Rita’s gone.”

“That’s...the first time I slept since she-” Trini stopped and shook her head. “What if I can’t? What if I’m always gonna-”

“Ssh, ssh, no.” Kim continued stroking Trini’s back and leaned in a little closer to her, but still gave her enough room. “It was one bad dream. I’m surprised I didn’t have one after everything.”

“m’not weak,” Trini said, her tone argumentative. 

“I didn’t say you were. I don’t think you are.” Kim didn’t know what else to say, but she didn’t want Trini to think that about herself. She wanted her words to calm the other girl. “You’re the opposite of weak. Complete opposite. Dreams...you can’t help. We’re all kinda fucked up by everything. That’s all it is.” Trini turned and looked at Kim, and Kim had never seen such a haunted look in the girl’s gaze. It hurt Kim to see. 

“I can’t go back to sleep, Kim.” The first thing Kim registered was ner name, not a nickname, and that hurt a little, too.

“We can stay awake,” Kim promised.

“No. You should sleep. You need it.”

“And what are you going to do? Watch me?” It was a joke, turned Kim’s lips up, but didn’t wipe the frown from Trini’s lips. “I’m not going to sleep while you’re here awake.” Kim kissed Trini’s bare shoulder. “Now, we could watch a movie? Or...have sex?”

That finally got a slight smirk from Trini. “If you have to?”

“If I have to do you to kill time,” Kim shook her head. “I think I can summon the strength.”

“Such an inconvenience, I’m sure,” Trini drawled.

“Seriously, Trin. Whatever you need, I’m here. All night.”

“Right now...just hold me a little?”

“That I most definitely can do,” Kim nodded. She laid back and Trini settled in her arms again. Kim stroked Trini’s hair and back. “How’s this?”

“This is perfect, Princess. Thanks.”

Kim beamed. She was able to be quiet for a long time, just touching Trini’s skin and kissing the side of her head, but after awhile she felt herself starting to drift off so she cleared her throat. “Tell me something about you.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know much about your life outside of being Rangers. I mean, I know your family is normal, and...I think hard on you.”

“I don’t make it easy,” Trini sighed.

“It isn’t your job to.”

“I think my mom wouldn’t go off on me like she does if I just talked to her more.”

“You’re a quiet person,” Kim said. “I understand that.”

“I just...don’t usually have a lot to say.”

“Which works, because I have plenty to say.”

Trini laughed and curled up to Kim more. “Most of the time when I do say something to my parents my sarcasm comes out and I just piss them off more.”

“You? No,” Kim gasped. Trini laughed again, and Kim joined in. “I love the way you talk. You say what’s important to you.”

“You’re easier to talk to than...anyone else in the world,” Trini admitted. “I think I’ve talked more to you the past couple times we’ve hung out than I’ve ever spoken to my family.”

“Well, that’s because I’m hot and easy to talk to.”

“You are both of those things.”

Kim felt good hearing Trini agree with her, and she knew Trini actually did mean it. She knew Trini wasn’t like other people in her life who thought she talked too much,  _ was _ too much. She felt just right for Trini, and it was a feeling that should have scared her already, but it didn’t.

“What are you thinking?” Trini asked.

“That we’re really good for each other,” Kim admitted. Not only was Trini also easy to talk to, but it was easy to tell her the truth without feeling silly.

“Are we?” Trini pushed herself up and over Kim and stared down at her.

“I think so.” Kim brushed Trini’s chin with her thumb and watched her lips part. She pulled Trini in to kiss her, and they kissed slowly and and deeply. Kim wrapped her arms tightly around Trini and held her in place as they kissed. Kim let her legs tangle with Trini’s ankles and sighed into her mouth. Trini dragged a hand down Kim’s arm and back up, and Kim broke their kiss to move her lips along Trini’s jaw. One of the first things she remembers about seeing Trini on those rocks that night, before she fell. How sharp her jawline looked under the moonlight. She loved Trini’s jaw. "Even though...there are some people who would say I'm the meanest girl in the entire school."

"Fuck them. Whoever they are, they don't really know you."

Kim smiled softly at that. She was expecting it. Of course Trini wouldn't agree with Ty about anything. And maybe a couple days ago she would have argued it, but she trusted Trini's opinion of her more than she did that of Ty's or even Amanda's. Not quite her own, but it wasn't far behind. "Thanks."

“Kim?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind making me coffee? I’m...so tired.”

Kim frowned up at Trini. “Maybe we should try sleeping again.”

“No,” Trini shook her head and pushed herself up. “I can’t do that right now.” She ran her fingers through her long hair and pushed it off her shoulder. “Not again.”

“Okay. I’ll make coffee,” Kim nodded. She got up and went into her closet to pull on a pair of shorts and a short tee, then got the same for Trini and placed them on the bed for her. “Meet me downstairs.” She headed down, lighting the way ahead of herself with lights, and glad again that her parents were away. She wouldn’t get away with making coffee at three AM normally. 

She walked into the kitchen and turned the large overhead light on, blinking at the brightness. She went to the coffee maker and started scooping beans into the grinder. Just as she finished grinding them, she heard Trini walk into the kitchen behind her. Kim poured the grounds into the pot and started the water before turning to her...girlfriend? Maybe? Trini smiled shyly at her, leaned back against the island, and Kim grinned. She moved closer, set her hands to Trini’s waist, and looked Trini over in her own clothes. Trini looked good in her clothes. Black shorts and a yellow tee. Kim found the yellow to be fitting. 

“Hi,” Kim said, grin in her voice.

“Hi,” Trini replied.

“”I should warn you, I have a really hot girl over.”

“Do you?” Trini asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, I banged her, too.”

Trini chuckled and pulled Kim closer to herself. “Tryin’ to make me jealous?”

“Would it work?”

“Like wildfire.”

“Mm,” Kim hummed and pressed a light kiss to her lips. “Good to know.”

“That coffee smells good.”

“I require more kisses if you want it.”

“How many exactly?”

Kim hummed in thought. “Like...a thousand?”

“Oh, that’s all?” Trini laughed, her lips bumping into Kim’s.

“Minus one or two.”

“And...how many does this count as?” Trini locked her fingers in Kim’s hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. They broke for air a moment later, gasping for breath, and Kim hummed again.

“One.”

“I want my damn coffee, Hart.”

“Fine. You can owe me.” Kim spun away and went to grab two mugs from the cabinet over the coffee pot. She heard a sound behind herself and looked back to see Trini staring at her ass, nostrils flared. “Uh, excuse you.”

“Nope, I’m good,” Trini droned. Kim laughed and shook her head, falling back to her feet and putting the two mugs down. She started pouring one mug and Trini came to her side. “Just make one,” Trini told her, pushing the other mug away. “You should sleep.”

“I already told you I’m not sleeping if you’re not sleeping.”

“And I want you to sleep,” Trini said, voice firm. Kim glanced up to meet her gaze, and Trini looked serious. It was...kind of hot. “Princess, you need sleep.”

“So do you.”

“Nah, I’ll be good. Won’t be the first time I go a few nights without sleeping.” Trini picked up the black coffee. “Come on. I’ll sit with you while you fall asleep.”

Usually, Kim would argue. Who was Trini to demand she sleep when she didn’t want to? But that was the problem. She did want to. She was  _ so _ overly tired. She sighed and put the carafe back down. “Okay. I’ll sleep, but wake me up in a few hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Trini nodded. “Thanks for the coffee.” She took her coffee with one hand and grasped onto Kim’s hand with the other. Kim smiled and led the way back up to her bedroom, turning the lights off as she went. They settled on the bed, Trini with her coffee and Kim laying against her, and Kim snuggled up.

“Do you want my laptop to watch something?”

“I’ll just read on my phone,” Trini replied, reaching for it. 

“Okay,” Kim gave in easily. She nuzzled into Trini’s neck and got comfortable. It took no time at all for her to fall asleep, not with how comfortable she was. She slept hard, and it felt like moments later that the sun woke her up. She was curled up on her side, facing the window, and she lifted her head to look behind herself. Trini was sitting up still, another cup of coffee in her hands, reading her phone. “Hey,” Kim said groggily. She was still exhausted. “How long did I sleep?”

“About four hours,” Trini replied. She put her phone down and looked back to Kim. “Feeling better?”

“Maybe another ten hours of sleep and I will,” Kim grumbled. She shuffled up to a sitting position. 

Trini smirked. “Not a morning person? Noted.”

“Note my ass,” Kim said in a huff.

“I have. It’s my favorite ass.”

That made Kim smirk. She raised a brow. “Is it?”

“Yeah, I...may have a thing for great asses, and...Princess, yours is the best.” That brightened Kim’s morning. She grinned and leaned over for a kiss, puckering her lips. Trini leaned in and met it. “Seriously, you can sleep a little longer if you want. I gotta go home soon.”

“Nooo,” Kim whined. “How soon?”

“Maybe an hour,” Trini answered. “I’m babysitting my brothers later, and I figured I should start fixing my room before my parents really notice.”

“...I’m pretty good at fixing up rooms.”

“How are you at babysitting?”

“Haven’t had a lot of experience, but how hard can it be? You’ve got a TV, right?”

“Yeah, we do, and my brother’s are only allowed to watch a little bit a day. I actually babysit when I babysit.”

“Damn...well, you could teach me.”

“You’d really wanna do that?”

“Spend more time with you? Yes.”

“Even if it means wearing clothes?”

“Mmm…” Kim hummed and pretended to think it over. “If we can get naked now, I think I can manage staying clothed later.”

“Right now?” Trini laughed. She put her coffee on the table to her side. “You wanna get naked now?”

“We’ve got time,” Kim said. She wiggled her brows.

“Well let’s hurry this up, then,” Trini replied, throwing herself at Kim. Kim laughed and caught her, kissing her quickly. They were both naked in record time.

* * *

Kim stood with her hands on her hips in front of her window. She was wearing her shorts and tee from the night before, and was frowning at Trini’s chosen means of escape. “You can use the front door,” Kim tried to tell her, pointing towards the front of the house.

“It won’t look right if people see me leavin’ your house before nine AM. Don’t worry, I got this.”

“Fine.” Kim shook her head. Trini paused out the window, hands bracing the frame, and stared in at Kim.

“This is not easy for me, Princess, I swear.”

“No?” Kim asked. “Because you could stay for another round.”

“No, I gotta go home,” Trini said, shaking her head. She met Kim’s eyes. “You’re still coming over later?”

“Definitely.” Kim moved to the window and bent down to kiss Trini goodbye. “I can’t wait, actually.”

“Me too,” Trini nodded. “Bye, Kim.” And she dropped out of sight. Kim watched her go before drawing the curtains again and walking towards her bathroom with a smile on her lips.

* * *

After a long shower and making herself a hearty breakfast, needed after the last couple days of her life, Kim fiddled at the family computer for a moment, printing something out from her phone. She trimmed it down and took it up to her bedroom. She had cleaned up from the night before, but it still smelled like Trini. Kim wasn’t sure exactly how, Trini didn’t wear perfume, but it did. She liked it. She carried the picture she had just printed over to the mirror above her vanity and stared down at it for a moment.

They had taken it the day before while they were celebrating down at the mines after the battle. Thanks to Zack’s long arm, they’d gotten a shot with all five of them, and he sent it to everyone. It was a great picture and Kim loved it. Not just because it had her boys, but because she was beside Trini in it. Not something they had planned, either. They’d just naturally come together in the center of the shot, and the idea of that seemed so right to Kim. Hadn’t it been like that for weeks? That they naturally drifted together? Maybe the night before also had a little prodding together, but mostly it had felt pretty natural.

The truth was, everything about becoming a Power Ranger and getting together with Trini had felt natural. One little logical step to the next. From a place in her life that felt like a complete mess to a place that felt...so right, in just a matter of weeks.  _ Right _ . Was that too cheesy? That everything suddenly felt  _ right _ ? She wasn’t sure, but she liked it. She liked that she was off to spend the day with her girlfriend. Even if that meant helping to babysit her girlfriend’s brothers. It showed how much she liked Trini that to her it sounded like the perfect day. And maybe they would meet up with the boys later in the evening. She knew they could all use the time together. Maybe check back in with Zordon and Alpha and see if something new was out there for them to do. Because they had all decided they were in the Power Rangers business for as long as they possibly could be. Only one thing felt better than saving Angel Grove had, and that wasn’t something she and Trini could do 24/7. 

Or... _ could they _ ?

Kim smiled to herself as she hung the picture up on her mirror. It would become one she looked at every day, multiple times a day, and any time she needed a boost. Because that picture gave her heart and soul the exact boost she would need to get through any day, through anything. Her phone beeped with a message and she walked across her room to pick it up and look at it.

  
**T-DAWG:** We’ll be in my room. Just walk in.

**T-DAWG** **:** Can’t wait to see you, Princess.

Yeah, it was going to be a very good day. They would all be good days from there on out, she was sure.

  
  
  



End file.
